


Accidentally Bonded

by Rubitan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bigotry & Prejudice, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a high-level alpha, Damian expected to bond with an omega, someone he would dominate and have to take care of. He never expected he would end up stuck with a beta, the most boring and normal out of all the three castes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Alpha Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing A/B/O and DamianTim stuff. I hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation about the caste system is credited to PTGreat.

The one thing that Damian didn’t expect to happen when he first arrived to Gotham was get bonded to a beta. That was actually the last thing he ever expected to happen to a high-level alpha like himself.

Since he was young he knew right away he was going to be an alpha. He was the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul, son of Talia al Ghul, and heir to the League of Assassins. There simply was no doubt he wouldn’t be an alpha when he hit of age. His grandfather and his mother knew it too. It just so happened he turned out to be a high-level alpha, much better than expected.

Over the years he was told tales of how only the great alphas that were truly worthy could get an omega for themselves. Omegas were special because they all had a high percentage of getting pregnant without the help of special fertility pills. All castes, alpha, beta, and omega have people that are able to get pregnant, but the percentage gets lower the higher up the system. Alphas, had the lowest percentage of people that are able to  to get pregnant, a mere five percent. Even then those that are considered high level alphas, such as himself, aren’t able to carry at all. Betas had a higher percent of people that have the ability of carrying offspring, but it was still less than thirty percent with the pills.

The concept of bonding was a bit more complicated than it sounded. There were two types of bonding. There was the most common one where two people have sex. The exchange of fluids and the intimacy creates a bond between the two people. The bond could be weakened if the mates do not have physical contact over a long time. Weaken bonds could be broken if one of the bonded mates have sex with someone else. The second type of bonding only happens rarely between two soul mates. When two soul mates come into contact, just by a touch, they are instantly bonded forever. Soul bonds were so rare that they were believed to be just myths.

Damian wasn’t interested in the technicalities of bonding. The fact that omegas were the ideal mate for alphas was the only thing that stuck with him. Some would say he had become obsessed with the idea of having an omega. As an alpha he needed to be bonded with an omega because it meant the higher chance of reproducing. His instincts told him that he was destined to have an omega of his own.

Which is why when he reached the age of sixteen he decided he needed to venture to Gotham and find an omega for himself. He had never met his father before and he was sure his father didn’t even know he existed until a few nights ago when his mother called the man up.

The first moment he stepped into Wayne Manor he could smell the delicious scent of an omega in heat and it brought shivers down his spine. He had only read about the sweet scent that omegas exuded and now he could understand how alphas could get addicted to that scent.  
His instincts screamed at him, telling him he needed to claim that omega as his, regardless of whether or not they belonged to someone else. There were no other high-level alphas but his father in the manor and he knew for a fact his father was not bonded to an omega. This meant that one of his not brothers or sister were an omega. Was it Grayson, Todd, Drake, or Cain?

Everything around him faded away as he dropped down his bags and followed the scent of the omega. Up the stairs he went and he knew it was only a matter of seconds until he could see who it was.  
Then someone grabbed his arm and everything changed.

Instantly he could feel something change inside of him. As if there was a key locking something in place.

A bond.

His eyes widened as he jerked his arm away and stared at whoever had the gall to touch him while he was on a mission to find an omega.

What he saw was an expression that mirrored his own shock. They knew what happened too.

The other’s hand slowly lowered and he watched as they quickly turned around and rushed away. Coward.

He curiously sniffed the air and what he picked up made him angry.

A beta. He was bonded to a fucking _beta_.

To him betas were the worst. They were the boring caste. The middle. The average. Betas were common folk and there was no way he was bonded to one. He was meant to bond with an omega. Alphas were meant to rule and dominant omegas.

Apparently fate decided against that because he was now bonded to a beta, but not just any beta. He would soon learn to hate the name Tim Drake.


	2. Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic will kinda have a side story within it. Hope you like this chapter. c:

When Dick was young he had always known he wasn’t like his parents. His parents were both betas and despite what others thought, they weren’t boring at all. They were beautiful and graceful, the best acrobats ever. They were Flying Graysons.

He had fond memories of his mother touching his cheek and brushing his hair out of his face, calling him her little robin. She had always said he was special. He had a feeling his mother already knew what caste he would be the moment she laid eyes on him. A mother’s intuition.

He had fond memories of his father too. The way he would lift him up onto his shoulders and carry him around the tents to greet everyone good morning. The way his dad would toss him up and catch him back into his big warm arms, holding onto him like he was something precious. He had a feeling his father knew what caste he would be too.

They never treated him any differently though. They had always told him to be himself and not to listen to what others thought about him or his family. They made him aware of how messed up the views of society were and still are.

From what he had learned throughout the years was that omegas were treated as if they were below others. As if they were property meant to be taken by the nearest panting alpha. Omegas were just seen as breeding machines. They were expected to be obedient to whoever they were bonded to. Society saw them as a rare trophy of sorts. It was an unspoken rule of sorts that if person had an omega then they have the right to flaunt and gloat about it. Having an omega apparently proved how they were better than the rest.

When his parents fell, he was scared of what would happen to him. Somewhere deep down, he knew he wasn’t a beta. That he was most likely going to present as an omega. But there was a little bit of hope that he would end up a beta like his parents.

Luckily he didn’t have to find out on his own. He was taken in by the kind alpha Bruce Wayne. He didn’t know what prompted the famous alpha to suddenly take him in, but he soon learned about his own loss and later his deepest secrets. He became a part of his family and his partner. The Robin to his Batman.

At the age of thirteen he found out exactly what he knew deep down, he presented as an omega. His senses heightened and he could sense the dominance that radiated off his partner. Bruce wasn’t like most alphas though, he didn’t follow the mindset of society. He treated him the same. Bruce didn’t judge him based on his caste and like his parents before told him that he needed to be himself and not what society expected him to be.

Gotham was a different story, he knew what people said about him and Bruce. An alpha living with an omega? Of course they had to be bonded. He heard the talks. He knew the rumors. They were all false. Bruce never touched him. He would never do that and he was sure Alfred, the high-level beta, would make sure of it. It was hard enough when he was just a ‘circus brat’, but now he was also ‘the omega’.

He had learned to ignore it though. Life as Dick Grayson was hard, but life as Robin was different. Being Robin, no one judged him based off his caste. No one knew what he was. Batman and Robin wore specially designed uniforms that masked their scent which made them have a neutral scent. No caste, no judgement.

After a few years, he outgrew Robin and became Nightwing. He needed to make an identity of his own. He and Bruce, they would forever be partners, but he couldn’t stay in the man’s shadows anymore. Changing identities seemed like the best choice to show his independence. He would always be a part of Bruce’s family, pack, but Robin was holding him back.

Then everything changed in an instant.

While out, he learned that Bruce took in another kid. A kid that had the guts to try stealing the wheels off the Batmobile.  
Suddenly it wasn’t just him and Bruce anymore.

He was intrigued and a bit hurt as he made his way back from patrol and to the Cave where Alfred informed him Bruce and the new kid, Jason, were.

The moment he entered the cave, he picked up the scent of another alpha. He remembered feeling shocked and had to take a moment to process that Bruce took in a kid who just presented as an alpha. The snarling and the thick air that smelled purely of alpha indicated that.

Only the fact that he was wearing his suit protected him because he could feel the heat rush through him. He knew if he wasn’t wearing the suit, his scent of omega would be filling the air too, reacting to Jason’s pheromones. He had never reacted so strongly to the scent of another before, but this kid somehow made him suddenly want to give into his instincts.

It was only when he and Jason made eye contact that he knew that Bruce told Jason about him. Of course he did. The other alpha needed to make sure Jason knew he would be living near an omega and that he couldn’t treat Dick any differently, that he shouldn’t listen to what society thought about omegas.

It was only then that he knew things would be different, not because there was going to be another person living in the manor, but because there was something between him and Jason. Good or bad he wasn’t sure, but there was definitely something.

What he wasn’t prepared for was just how right he was.

Jason Todd would be the reason for both his happiness and his heartbreak.


	3. Frustration

After that incident in the hallway, Damian forgot all about the omega he was determined to find. He was completely furious, both at that idiotic beta and his traitorous body, and decided to get settled into his room.

Pennyworth, as if sensing his change in destination appeared next to him with his case of belongings.

"I see you have met Master Timothy. I do hope everything is alright. He seemed to have left in quite a hurry."

Timothy Drake. That’s who he was bonded to? The third Robin. No wonder he was a beta. He was boring and should’ve never taken over the role of Robin. He had read the reports, Drake only became Robin because Todd was dead. A rich kid that had an obsession with Batman and Robin. It was just pure luck that his father was grieving and decided to take that nobody in.

"Tt." He mumbled more to himself than acknowledging Pennyworth’s presence. Damn his father’s habit of taking in strays. It just meant more people to get rid of for him to take what was rightfully his.

"This way Master Damian." The beta simply said, not at all bothered by his attitude, before showing him to his room.

Upon entering his room, he decided it was decent enough. The room was large, as expected, but plainly decorated. No matter, he didn’t need to personalize his room or anything of that such. A room was merely a place to avoid the company of others and a place to sleep. He had no intentions of developing any sentimental attachments.

He dismissed Pennyworth without even a thank you. Betas were below him and he didn’t need to thank the help for doing his job. He didn’t see the look the elder man gave him as he placed his belongings down and then left the room to prepare dinner.

Once alone, he let out a frustrated growl. How dare that beta touch him!   
He could feel it, the gentle lull of the bond inside of him. It was hard to ignore the new sensation within him. If he wasn’t so angry he would’ve noticed the warmth radiating from the bond, trying to calm him down.

Many would give up anything to have a soul bond, a connection that cannot ever be severed. Having a soul bond created a feeling that many others only wished they could feel. It was a sense of comfort, a sense of home, and a sense of finally feeling _right_.

But Damian wasn’t like most people and all he felt was a dark deep pit of frustration within him. He let out another growl before punching the nearest wall, trying to release some of the anger inside of him.

“ _How dare he_.”

He was suppose to get bonded to an omega. He was suppose to show the world that he was a true alpha and a true alpha was one that could get an omega to fall at his feet. How was he suppose to tell his mother about this? How was he suppose to tell his grandfather? He was a disgrace.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to think rationally. He felt the sooth, almost buzzing, feeling of the bond and ignored it.

That was it.

Just because he was bonded didn’t mean anything. He’ll just have to ignore the bond.

He smirked to himself.

This didn’t change anything. He was still going to get an omega. He was going to ignore the stupid bond and ignore that idiotic Drake who almost ruined his plans.

He glanced at the door. The scent of the omega was still in the air and it made him salivate. The smell made the alpha instincts roar back to life and he knew what he was going to do. He was going to once again make that omega his.

And if he wasn’t so focused on the omega’s scent, he would’ve noticed that there was another scent nearby.

The scent of another alpha.


	4. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another side story chapter.

If there was one thing everyone could agree on it was that Jason Todd had been given more than his fair share of bad cards in life.

From having an absent father and drug-addicted mother to living on the streets, no one could say life was easy for him. He learned at a young age how cruel the world could be and that nothing in life was free. Living on the streets opened his eyes to what parents try hiding from their children, the cruelty of others.

Then he stumbled upon the Batmobile and suddenly his world was turned upside down. He only just presented as an alpha a few days ago. Everyone presented at a different time, but the typically ages were sometime between the ages twelve and fifteen. He presented on the earlier side of the scale, but it wasn’t out of the ordinary.

Since moving into the manor, gone were the days where he wondered if he’ll have anything to eat and gone were those nights he spent sleeping in the cold. A full stomach and a warm bed every day and every night was more than enough for him.

And there were two things that made this life great to being the best.   
The first was being Robin. Nothing could describe the feeling he had during the first night out as Robin. It will forever remain as one of his best nights ever.

The second was meeting Dick Grayson. It took a little while, but he knew that there was no one else for him. It wasn’t because Bruce told him Dick was an omega, but because he was the original Robin. He was the person Jason looked up to the most and wanted to be.

He had to admit their relationship was rocky at first, apparently Dick wasn’t too keen on being replaced by a brat, and he can admit he was kind of a brat to the omega. He flaunted his alpha status around the omega and didn’t feel that ashamed about it until Alfred or Bruce scolded him.

It took him a long time to treat Dick like a normal person, despite Bruce’s earlier warning and the many that came late. It was hard because of the mixed feelings he had. He idolized the first Robin, but the fact he was an _omega_ was just wrong since omegas weren’t known to be able to take care of themselves or even be able to fight. But Dick proved him wrong and he was confused, so he lashed out. It didn’t help that Dick smelled so good and all he wanted was to push him against a wall and kiss him.

After Dick got over the initial hurt at Bruce taking in another kid without asking him first, he suddenly did a complete turn around. He happily gave over his Robin suit and accepted him as a brother, even if the omega tended to avoid him because of the whole alpha thing. He remembered Dick mumbling something about him smelling too strong, which he wasn’t sure if it was a compliment or an insult.  
And as much as he tried, it was getting harder and harder not to just force himself on the omega. He wouldn’t dare, Batman and Robin stopped people like that, but it was getting hard.

Luckily for him Dick took this opportunity to move out, just for a while so that he could get adjusted to his new life. The omega said something about going to Bludhaven or something along that. He was grateful but also a bit ticked off because he missed the omega’s presence.

The omega didn’t stay away for long, but it during his absence that he realized he wanted Dick more than because he was just omega. He wanted Dick because he wasn’t like the omegas he heard about. He wanted Dick because despite what society said omegas had to act like, Dick didn’t follow them. He was simply himself and that is why he wanted him.

So he confronted Dick and asked him out. He got rejected immediately and while it hurt, he didn’t give up. He saw how flustered Dick got and he saw the pleased surprise on his face. He decided Dick turned him down because he thought he was only after Dick’s status as an omega. He declared to himself and to Dick that he was going to prove him wrong.

And then he died.

When he came back, he was full of anger and hate. A complete difference to the eager and happy (and maybe a tiny bit angry) kid he used to be. Suddenly he was taller, stronger, and the ideal image of an alpha. He only wanted one thing and it was no longer Dick Grayson’s affection, but the death of the Joker, a man whose genetics were so messed-up that he didn’t present as anything. Those that don’t present by the time they’re about eighteen to twenty go insane. All of the villains were people that don’t fall under any caste or had something that altered their genetics so that they got rid of their caste.

His mind after coming back from the dead became clouded for a long time. He only wanted revenge and anything else was unimportant. And seeing the new kid in the Robin suit didn’t make things any better nor did that failed attempt at killing the Joker with Batman there. In fact it made him angrier.

Even when he bumped into Nightwing on patrol a few times, sometimes on purpose, he didn’t care. He was consumed by his hate and deep down, he hated himself for it. He hated the feeling of darkness inside of him and he longed for the days of peace and happiness.  
And then he got a note from Dick to meet him in Bludhaven the next day, no suits or weapons. He just wanted some friendly brotherly time together.

He didn’t know what compelled him to accept the invitation, but by the next day, Jason found himself standing outside of Dick’s apartment. And what he smelled caused a wave of memories to hit him.

Dick’s scent.

After coming back he never met anyone out of their uniform so he had forgotten how nice Dick smelled. But the moment he picked it up, he _remembered_. The fog that once clouded his mind was suddenly lifted and everything became clear once again.

Lost in his memories, he didn’t notice when Dick opened the door and called his name. He didn’t notice when Dick’s arms wrapped around him and affectionately called him Little Wing again, telling him everything was going to be okay. He didn’t hear when Dick kissed his cheek and told him how much he regretted turning down his offer years ago. He didn’t notice the tears running down his cheeks or that he was clinging to the omega as he realized everything he had done.

And though his vision blackened as he passed out, he would later realize that Dick may have been his idol at first, but now he was his savior.


	5. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian's kind of a prejudiced brat in this... D:

The scent led Damian down the hallway to one of the further rooms away from the ones most commonly used. He supposed it made sense that the omega’s room would be placed further from the rest, especially if their scent was this distracting.

The closer he got the stronger the scent was, but he could also hear a voice. The muffled groaning became louder and soon enough he was standing outside of the door. He could tell right then that the omega was on just on the other side.

He could feel the anticipation well up within him. The bond that formed was now insignificant and all that mattered was who lied behind that door.

"J-Jay?" The male voice called out from the room and he stilled, hand just lingering a mere hair’s distance away from the doorknob. Jay? Jason Todd then. The omega was calling out for Todd which could only mean that Grayson was the omega. How fitting that his father’s first partner, _the original Robin_ , would be the one he claimed as his own. If his father didn’t want the omega then he’ll just go to the next Wayne.

He opened the door and was hit with the intense sweet sent of the omega’s heat. He scanned the room, seeking out the man that was making desire and want fill his body. “No.” He finally answered the omega’s question once he spotted him on the bed. He was flustered and panting softly still feeling the effects of his heat. The sweet scent was intoxicating and such a distraction. It overwhelmed his senses and screamed for him to take him.

"Who are you?" Grayson’s voice was laced with panic at the sight of him and he could see the confusion on his face. He sat up and Damian could see that he was nude and only the sheet delicately draped over him shielded his figure from Damian’s gaze. He watched as the other took in a sharp breath and Damian knew instantly from the way Grayson’s eyes widened that he picked up that he was in the presence of an alpha.

He allowed a slight smirk to appear on his face as he slowly walked towards to bed. “It doesn’t ma-“

He was cut of by a loud growl from behind him and before he could react, a large hand grasped his arm and pulled him away. He yanked his arm away before he could get manhandled out of the room.

"Jason!" Grayson called out. He wondered if it was from relief or concern.

But rather than looking back at the beautiful omega he directed his gaze to Todd. He was just as he imagined him to be, a large brute of an alpha. A mid-level alpha no less. Nothing special.

He scowled and matched Todd’s glare with one of his own. “How dare y-“  
"Get. Out." Todd growled out obviously trying to intimidate him, but he noticed Todd’s eyes flicker towards Grayson and a hint of worry appearing on his face before disappearing as he turned his attention back to him.

Ah. It all made sense to him now. This omega wasn’t unclaimed. He was Todd’s. He mentally scoffed. How ridiculous. How did a useless alpha get an omega? Todd was the failure. He didn’t deserve having an omega.

He let a growl of his own. He didn’t care if Grayson belonged to Todd. He was a better alpha anyways. He was a high-level alpha while Todd was merely a mid-level alpha. “No.”

"I won’t repeat myself again. Get the fuck out."

Tt. He wouldn’t be intimidated by Todd. He had dealt with more intimidating people than a stupid charity case his father took in.

He heard shuffling behind him which meant Grayson was moving. He didn’t take his eyes off Todd. He didn’t need to worry about what Grayson was doing. He might have been the original Robin, but he was an omega and omegas were _weak_ , especially those that were in heat.

"No." He said again and he saw the anger flash in Todd’s eyes and the air around them shifted. This was an alpha that was trying to protect his mate. He prepared himself for when the man would lash out at him. The idiot wasn’t aware of just how skilled he was. No matter how good Todd was, he knew that he was better. He was a Wayne and an al Ghul.

If Todd wanted a fight, then he’ll give him one. He’ll show Todd how weak he was and prove that he didn’t deserve an omega. Grayson’s opinion didn’t matter. Omegas belonged to an alpha and he’ll show Grayson that he was the right alpha for him.

It was a fight of dominance between two alphas and Damian was sure he would be the winner.

What he wasn’t prepared for was the sharp prick of a needle into the side of his neck. His fast reflexes were already working and before he could register it, he had taken it out and tossed it to the ground. A sedative.

The overwhelming scent of Grayson had already filled the room that he didn’t notice when the omega had gotten closer to him. He didn’t expect that the omega would have the gall to interrupt their fight before it even started. It was infuriating that an omega would get between an issue that was between alphas. He needed to be put back in his place.

He let out a furious growl and was about to lunge at Grayson -who was just standing there with a sheet wrapped around his waist and a frown on his flushed face- and show him his place, but then his vision blurred and he stumbled. The sedative was already working.

"Jason." He heard Grayson say and then felt Todd’s stupid arms catch him as he lost control of his body.

The last thing he heard as his vision blacked out was Todd asking if Grayson was alright. How sickening.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, on the other side of the hallway Tim Drake had locked himself in his room and was now holding a hand to his chest as he cried silently.


	6. Heartbreak

From an early age Tim Drake wasn’t like many others. He was incredible bright and smart, smarter than the average kid his age. He understood concepts that only adults should be able to understand. He didn’t think much about it. He knew he was different and didn’t mind it at all.

His earliest memories weren’t of his parents comforting him or the joy of playing with other children his age. It wasn’t the taste of his favorite food or even his first day of school. No, what he recalled was a kind young boy and the screams of frightened people as they watched two bodies fall to their deaths.

No he wasn’t like other people at all. The typical reaction to seeing the murder of two people would’ve traumatized any other young child. A normal child would’ve been plagued by nightmares, seeing the red spill out from under two broken bodies. Any other child would be screaming and crying at the sight.

Tim on the other hand, only stared with wide eyes. He watched as the bodies hit and the blood flow for only a second before turning his gaze to the boy that rushed to his parents. He took that incident as a turning point in his life. He believed that everything happened for a reason and the death of two Flying Graysons was the beginning of something new. A sign.

And it started with that kind boy that gave him a hug and a smile. Dick Grayson.

He wouldn’t call what he had an obsession per say, more like an interest in the other. He just knew that there was something special about Dick. That first meeting and hug to the death of his parents meant something. He just didn’t know what just yet.

Deep down, he knew that seeing the incident at the circus changed him psychologically, but really he didn’t think too much about it. If he did he would have to accept the realization he had formed an unhealthy attachment to someone he really didn’t know.

So rather than dealing with his own personal issues he kept tabs on anything that had to do with the other boy. It was a surprise when he and the rest of the world learned that Bruce Wayne of all people decided to take Dick in as a ward though he did appreciate how much easier it was to get information about him.

He followed his story on the news and even checked the newspaper for any little tidbit he could find. It was lucky for him he knew how to read at an early age or else he would’ve had to ask his parents or nanny to read to him and he didn’t want to deal with that.

It wasn’t hard for him to piece together the secrets of Batman and Robin. He was already interested in Batman, but the appearance of Robin soon after wasn’t, couldn’t, have been a coincidence.

It was only after he noticed Robin doing the quadruple flip did he finally get a confirmation of what he already knew. There was only one person that could do that and it was that boy he met at the circus.

That interest he had in Dick Grayson steadily grew into admiration.  
Despite learning everything about Batman and Robin, Tim kept the information to himself. He decided to admire Dick from afar. He followed them whenever he could, but on days he wasn’t able to sneak out he made sure to check the news for what Batman and Robin did the previous night.

It became routine for him for years. He wasn’t sure how they never realized he was there, but then again they weren’t looking and Tim made sure to keep far away as possible. He wasn’t going to stop if what he did worked so well. He ended up with collections of photos. It would make any newspaper green with envy at all the close ups he got.

This continued until the day Robin disappeared and suddenly Nightwing appeared. It had thrown him for a loop, but Tim realized instantly it was still Dick in a different costume. He didn’t understand the change until later on.

Just when he was starting to get used to Dick being Nightwing, all the sudden there was someone else. Someone else was wearing Dick’s old costume. Another kid was Robin.

Jason Todd. Another kid that Bruce Wayne took in suddenly.  
It felt wrong for the longest time. He was used to seeing Dick as Robin. He was used to seeing his graceful moves and now there was someone else in his place.

Eventually he learned to understand and accept the change. This time he focused solely on Nightwing, which was a lot harder once Dick moved temporarily to Bludhaven. He didn’t know what was going on, but he did notice something going on with Dick and Jason. Something that he didn’t like one bit.

But then Jason Todd died and things changed again for the worse. Both Batman and Nightwing were grieving and they took it out on Gotham and Bludhaven. Dick went into solitude after, unsure how to deal with his grief. It was horrible and a terrible thing for an omega to do, keeping away from their alpha in times of distress. They needed the comfort of family. Alphas were suppose to keep them together, but with Bruce grieving too, he couldn’t support the emotional omega. Even so, the separation took a toll on Bruce too. Gotham and Batman suffered for it.

And so Tim did the only thing he could do. He approached Dick about being Robin again because Batman needed a Robin. He left out the part where Dick needed Bruce too. He didn’t have time to get over his awe in finally speaking with Dick. The only thing that mattered to him was that he just needed to help Dick.

It was only then did it click in his head and he realized he loved Dick.  
It was completely illogical. Dick didn’t even know he existed until now and somehow the teen stole his heart.

Everything happened so fast that it was just a blur. Dick rejected the idea of being Robin again and somehow it ended up with him donning the uniform instead. It wasn’t the plan he came up with, but he wouldn’t complain.

He became Robin and things were great after that. It was perfect in fact he wouldn’t have changed anything.

Only life wasn’t fair like that and he found himself now living in the manor. He was suddenly Dick’s little brother. It was a role he didn’t necessarily want. He wanted to be more than just a brother, but he never voiced it and kept it inside.

Things went downhill from there. At the age of fifteen he presented as a beta. There was nothing special about being a beta. He was normal. He was like the majority of the population. While he knew Dick wasn’t like other omegas, he knew that despite that Dick still preferred alphas. Especially one alpha who had died.

Then of course not that long after, Jason Todd had to come back. Tim didn’t understand how things could go so wrong. While Jason did come back a different person, Dick was still enamored with him. What was so great about alphas anyways? Jason was brash, rude, and he killed people. He went against their code, yet Dick was able to forgive him so easily.

That was of course one of the reasons Tim loved Dick in the first place, he loved the man’s kindness.

He knew he had lost the battle when Jason came back. He didn’t stand a chance and he knew it. In fact there was no battle to begin with. Dick had always belonged to Jason.

He felt his heart ache that day and for weeks after, but he was happy for them. He was happy that Dick was happy.

Even then, somewhere inside of him, he really hoped that Dick would realize he and Jason weren’t meant for each other. He hoped that their bond would break once they realized things wouldn’t work. He hoped deep down, even for years.

Only to have that hope get shattered to pieces the day Damian Wayne came to Gotham. He saw the teen rushing towards Dick’s quarters and he instinctively reached out to stop him only to feel something inside just click into place.

Tim was smart. He understood what a soul bond was and recognized the second it happened to him. And unlike Damian, he wasn’t in denial about the bond. He knew what a soul bond meant. He should’ve been happy meeting his soul mate. A soul bond was a cause for joy.

Yet.

All it did was confirm that he and Dick were never going to be. Another way life was just shoving that fact in his face. It just the final push that shredded his hope into a million pieces.


	7. Rough Treatment

"Good morning. Or should I say good evening?"

Those were the first words Damian heard as he came to back to consciousness. Judging by the warmth around him, he could tell he was lying on a bed. Someone moved him to a bed after they tranquilized him. So far he was not enjoying his stay at his Father’s. He must have been out for a few hours if it was already evening.

"Are you just going to pretend I’m not here?"

He finally opened his eyes to see who was bothering him. He was about to yell at whoever it was -he was already angry at being knocked unconscious in the first place- but froze when he saw Dick Grayson leaning over him. He was wearing his Nightwing suit which explained why he couldn’t smell the omega’s wonderful scent.

He was given a smile. “There we go. Good evening.” Grayson said again.

Rolling his eyes, he sat up and looked over at the omega who he noticed was sitting on a chair that was pulled up next to the bed. “You tranquilized me.” He immediately accused as he glared at him. This omega needed to be put back in his place.

"I did." Was the cheeky reply he got in return.

Damian felt himself mentally sputter. What? The omega wasn’t even sorry for what he did. In fact, he looked amused with that stupid smile on his face.

His indignation must have shown because Grayson’s smile widened and he let out a small chuckle. He was greatly disappointed in both his Father and Todd. They had no idea how to deal with an omega. They were completely incompetent. Just looking at Grayson proved that.

"Not very talkative are you? Just like your dad. He gets the same scowl on his fac-"

"Grayson." He cut the other off before he got a headache from all his chatter.

A look of surprise appeared on Grayson’s face, but it quickly faded back into his normal happy expression. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s nice to properly meet you Damian. I’m sorry about the tranq., but you did kinda interrupt us.”

It wasn’t hard to piece together who Grayson meant when he said us.  
He was still embarrassed about that, but that embarrassment became anger.

"Stop it." He growled out and moved off the bed.

Grayson’s blinked a few times as he followed Damian’s movements with his eyes. “Stop what?”

He growled again and grabbed the omega, pushing him off the chair and onto the bed. He heard an surprised yelp as Grayson’s face hit the bed. “Listen here Grayson, I don’t know who you think you are, but stop acting like we know each other. Stop acting that we,” He hissed the last word into Dick’s ear, “are on the same level, _omega_.”

There was a moment of silence as he waited for Grayson to acknowledge what he just said. He frowned as he heard a muffled sound come from the other and yanked Grayson over so that he was lying on his back instead. He expected to see him shaking with fear, but instead he was softly chuckling to himself.

He felt himself fume inside. This… this omega was mocking him!

"Why are you laughing? I’m being serious!" He tightened his hold on Grayson’s shoulder even if the thick material of his uniform didn’t have much give. He didn’t understand the other’s reaction. He should be backing down and submitting to him.

Grayson continued to laugh for a bit before trying to sit back up. He didn’t allow that and shoved the omega’s shoulder down roughly again.  
If the other didn’t think he was serious, then he’ll just have to prove it. He’ll show Grayson that omegas needed to be more respectful towards their betters.

"I’m an alpha and I dema-"

"You think I’m not used to being treated this way?" Grayson had the nerve to cut him off, but the serious tone kept him from lashing out furiously.

He continued on when there was no interruption.”You’re not the first person to hold their ‘alphaness’ above my head, nor do I expect for you to be the last. I just find it amusing how you think that I am just like those omegas you’ve probably heard or read about.”

There was a pause, as if the omega was waiting for him to reply, but when there was only silence, he kept speaking. “The thing is Damian, we’ve only known each other for a few hours, most of which you spent unconscious by the way, and yet you somehow believe you have this…. authority, this dominance over me. All because I am an omega.”

"Tt. Of course. All you’re good for is to mate with an alpha and become his. That’s you role in life. That’s the role of all omegas." He leaned closer and gave Grayson a predatory look. "And seeing as I’m a high-level alpha, I have decided to make you mine."

Grayson blinked and then sputtered a bit. Apparently he didn’t realize his intent. “W-what? Er, hate to um, break it to you but I’m al-“

"I don’t care if you’re Todd’s bitch right now. He’s only a mid-level alpha. I have more authority than he ever will and I have decided that you belong to me now."

Once again Grayson looked taken aback and he stare for a moment with wide eyes before a sad expression donned his face.

What he saw in Grayson’s eyes confused him, but also made him well up with anger again.

It was pity.

This omega was pitying him. For what? He didn’t understand and it made him upset and angry.

In his confused state, he wasn’t focusing on keeping Grayson down and the next thing Damian knew was their positions were reversed. Suddenly he was the one pressed face-down against the bed and arms completely restrained.

He growled and tried to break out of the hold, but Grayson somehow managed to keep him down.

"Okay here’s the thing Damian. What Jason and I have? Well it’s more than just an alpha and omega bond. We’re in a relationship. Just because Jason is the alpha does not mean he gets to call all of the shots."

"That’s because Todd is a pathe-"

"It also means that Jason doesn’t see me as just an omega, but an actual person. In other words, I never going to submit to an alpha like you who only sees me as this object they can force themselves onto because Jason is a hundred times better alpha than you are. So I suggest that you reevaluate your actions and grow up."

With that said Grayson let go of him and went for the door. He growled angrily and looked up just to see the omega pause just as he took a step out of the room.

"You’ll see soon enough that what you believed to be true is wrong."  
Once Grayson left, he clutched his hands into fists and glared at the ground.

Grayson wasn’t anything like the omegas he learned about. There was nothing submissive about him at all. The omega went against his authority and even scolded him! As if he was a child!

The strange thing was, Grayson’s stupid speech did make him feel something and it wasn’t anger. It almost felt like guilt or regret.  
He shook his head. “Tt.” That was stupid. Of course he didn’t feel guilty over how he acted. He was the true son of Batman and a high-level alpha. His actions were completely justified.

This encounter just proved how much he needed to show Grayson and everyone else where they all belonged.

And where they belonged was under his alpha ruling.


	8. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is extremely late… sorry. ;A; Hope this chapter isn’t super boring.

After closing the door to Damian’s room behind him, Dick immediately ventured towards Tim’s room. Before his confrontation with Damian, he had Jason check up on their younger brother. The young beta wasn’t seen during lunch and a quick chat with Alfred confirmed that Tim had holed himself up in his room and hasn’t left for a few hours. Jason had protested that he should be there with Dick when the omega had his little chat with Damian, but Dick managed to convince him that it would be better if Dick went alone.

It didn’t take long for him to reach Tim’s room. He already spotted Jason standing in front of the closed door, a glare plastered on his face. While the room he shared with Jason was located further down, the rest of the family had their living quarters fairly close to each other.

"Not letting you in?" Dick asked as he stopped next to Jason and also turned his gaze towards the door that blocked their entry to Tim’s room. The answer was obvious, but Dick felt the need to break the silence as well as direct Jason’s attention away.

Jason heard Dick approaching, but didn’t look over at his mate until he spoke. “Yeah.” He answered, his gaze softening once his gaze fell upon Dick and he could already feel the previous irritation melt away from just being near his mate.

Reaching out, Jason pulled Dick into a gentle embrace. His arms wrapped around Dick’s suit clad body and he felt Dick shift slightly against him to return the hug. He brushed his lips against the omega’s temple before taking in a deep breath and sighing.

"I hate how this," Jason ran his hands along Dick’s body in a non-sexual way, just merely pointing out that he was talking about the Nightwing suit, "hides your scent from me."

Dick chuckled as he tucked his face into the crook of Jason’s neck. He took a deep breath and just basked in Jason’s comforting scent. While Dick wasn’t one to fall into typical caste stereotypes, he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of being protected when he was in his alpha’s arms.

"I know, but with Damian around, I have to wear my suit around the house. Even Alfred would usually protest, but since Bruce hasn’t had time to make me another suit to wear for this occasion, I’m stuck with this one."

"Yeah yeah." Jason mumbled out a bit sulkily. "I would rather you not wear it, but if it prevents that brat from pouncing on you…" He was surprised that Dick was even moving around. Usually during his heat he would be confined to their bed, just as he was this morning before the brat got here, yet here he his mate was, walking around the manor as if he wasn’t in the middle of his heat. He supposed the arrival of Damian disrupted the balance in their usual routine and it just threw everything off.

Another chuckle escaped Dick and he pecked Jason on the cheek to pacify him, unaware of Jason’s concerns, before turning to stare at the door. He was in front of Tim’s room for a reason and it wasn’t to snuggle and kiss Jason even if that was a nice bonus.

He gently knocked twice on the door. “Tim?”

No answer.

Dick frowned even if the lack of response was expected. He glanced over at the man next to him and only got a shrug in return. He knocked again. “Tim. Open the door please. Everyone is worried.”

Again no answer.

"I say we just break down the door."

"Jason!"

"What? If the kid is so intent on hiding, then we just gotta force our way in."

Dick gently smacked Jason on the back of the head. “We’re not breaking down Tim’s door.” While Jason and Tim weren’t best friends or whatever, he knew that Jason actually cared about their younger brother. Even if the alpha didn’t act like it.

With a roll of his eyes, Jason pulled Dick back into his arms and buried his face into Dick’s hair. He smiled as he picked up the faint traces of Dick’s scent in his hair. Usually he wouldn’t be able to, but since Dick wasn’t wearing his mask, there was a very faint scent. Most wouldn’t pick it up, but Jason was completely in tune with Dick’s body he could pick it up without even trying.

"How you feeling?" Came the sudden question and Dick had to pull back slightly to see Jason’s worried expression.

Dick was confused for a split second before realization hit him. He was in the middle of his heat and he wasn’t staying in bed like he usually does. No wonder Jason was somewhat agitated.

"I feel great actually." And it was truth. Oddly enough he wasn’t feeling the effects of being on heat. He hadn’t since this morning after he and Jason had their little romp in the sheets. Then not soon after Damian had arrived and everything just went into chaos.

Dick shuffled back into Jason’s arms and sighed. He was worried about Tim and he really didn’t want to deal with Damian. Where was Bruce when they needed him?

Jason nuzzled the top of Dick’s head. He could sense the worry from Dick. He wanted it to go away. With a sigh of his own he glared at the door again. Damn Tim and teenage drama. With Bruce out of the house right now, it was Jason’s place to make sure the family was functional and happy. Or at least not moping and being bratty.

Maneuvering Dick so that he was standing behind him, Jason reached out and knocked on the door forcefully this time before growling, “Tim you open this fucking door _right now_!” The last two words were said in his best alpha ‘do not disobey me and if you do there will be consequences’ tone that he heard Bruce use many times before.

Dick even felt himself stiffen slightly at the command. He didn’t hear Jason’s dominating alpha voice often and it was both scary and sexy.  
There was a moment of silence as Jason continued to glower at the door and then they both heard a soft shuffling.

They exchanged looks, Dick with a look of pleased surprise and Jason with a look of smugness. Both of them turned back to the door once they heard it unlock and then slowly open, revealing Tim.

“‘bout time you opened the door.”

Ignoring Jason, Dick quickly assessed the teen in front of him. He took note of Tim’s rumpled clothes and mussed up hair… and was that a slight redness to his eyes? Was he crying? Dick felt his big brother over-protectiveness well up in him.

"Timmy…" He pulled the beta into his arms and stroked his head and then his back, much like a mother would a child. While he wasn’t Tim’s parent, he certainly felt like it sometime. He supposed it was just his omega status in the pack.

Jason watched the two for a moment, seeing as Tim reach up and hug Dick back tightly. Something was really bothering the kid. He sighed once again before moving a hand up and then ruffling Tim’s hair. It was easy to forget that Tim was still just a teen and with being a teenager came drama.

"Come on, we’ll all talk this over a nice cup of Alfred’s hot cocoa."

Dick smiled gratefully at Jason, realizing Jason’s efforts at being civil during Tim’s break down. He look back at Tim and nudged him, “Does that sound good?”

Tim didn’t even look up or give them a verbal answer. He just nodded.

Jason began walking. He’ll let Dick deal with Tim right now. “Alright. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra notes about this fic can be found [here.](http://rubitan.tumblr.com/post/87162048255/notes-for-my-abo-fic)


End file.
